


Proving Myself

by littlegarcon



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Riverdale, cooperblossom, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegarcon/pseuds/littlegarcon
Summary: Betty Cooper and Cheryl Blossom have something to prove. Takes place before the scene in Riverdale when Cheryl comes over to Betty's house.





	

“So this is the infamous Cooper household I’ve heard so much about.”   


Maybe that shouldn’t have been the first comment to make when walking into the home as a Blossom, but she was pushing away the thoughts. Just get through this, Cheryl. Just get on Betty’s good side so you can push out the truth and find out if her truly whack job of a sister killed the only good thing in life. 

That’s what she kept telling herself. 

As Betty lead the two up to her room, she really dreaded taking _Cheryl Blossom_  into somewhere that obviously hadn’t been updated since she was _at least_  twelve years old. It was such a little girl’s room and even though there were warning signs, there was a desperation to make the red head like her. To accept her. Maybe it was an internal thing, thinking of how awful Jason was to her sister but... then again, how would she ever know what went down between them? Her mother wouldn’t tell her. 

“Sorry, it’s... kind of messy,” Betty murmured timidly, a faint rosiness tinting her cheeks though as Cheryl looked around she found no mess at all.   


“It’s fine, I’m used to messy --- the locker room is worse than this on a good day,” she commented, walking toward the window before she was stopped in her tracks by a very exasperated Betty who was closing the curtains as fast as she could.   


“Uh, that’s... that’s Archie’s room. I don’t know, sorry, I just don’t want him...”  


“You don’t want him seeing us.” Cheryl’s head nodded, and though Betty seemed to be opening her mouth to come up with a better _excuse_ , Cheryl’s finger pressed against the soft lips to shut her up. “I get it. You have your aesthetic and I have mine. Clearly. But don’t you want to give your pathetic excuse for a crush a little show?”   


There was no telling what Cheryl had in mind, not with how Betty’s mind worked. Frowning a little, Betty stayed still against the edge of the window as Cheryl’s arms wrapped around her to open the curtains but they didn’t move back. Betty could feel hips pressing her so hard against the ledge and she was gasping out a little. 

“What kind of show?” She finally questioned, swallowing thickly as she found rich brown eyes looking into her own and bright red lips twisting into a wicked grin. There was an involuntary shudder given from Betty, not sure why she was enjoying the look that Cheryl was giving her and not entirely sure what that feeling was that moved through her body and pulsed within the depths of her abdomen. All she knew was that she wanted Cheryl to continue doing what she was.   


“If _Archibald_  doesn’t want you, I know what’ll _make him_  want you,” she muttered, sneering a little before she reached up to cup the side of Betty’s face before she tilted it to the side so she could press lips up against the pale skin on the blonde’s neck. There was a moment where Cheryl thought that maybe the girl beneath her would recoil, but there was hesitation and then pressing back against her and that’s when she knew to continue.   


Gasps were let out and Betty was confused at this entirely new feeling --- something that she was sure she felt when Veronica had grabbed her and kissed her. And maybe she didn’t mind how public that display of affection was because now she had imagined Archie Andrews watching her and she was moving a tentative hand down Cherly’s side and pulling her closer to herself. She wasn’t sure what she wanted more... the boy who she was _supposed_  to be with watching her with Cheryl or her mother walking into her room and realizing that her perfect little girl wasn’t perfect anymore. This was _her time_  to be Betty Cooper. Not Elizabeth Cooper, daughter of Hal and Alice Cooper... no. This was Betty Cooper, _cheerleader_  Betty Cooper. And Cheryl Blossom was totally giving her a hickey. 

There was no movement from the window that the redhead could see, but the way that Betty was clawing at her clothes like a cat in heat was just enough for her. The girl was whimpering and moaning at just the light feeling of her teeth grazing along the pulse point of her neck and that’s when she decided to really make her mark. There were small red spots trailing up to behind the girl’s ear, her red lipstick smearing along her neck and as she pulled back it reminded her of how Veronica had grabbed Betty and kissed her in front of her and the other cheerleaders and made her feel _dethroned_. So just kissing Betty’s neck wasn’t enough anymore. Fuck Veronica Lodge. Fuck her for thinking that she could become the next head bitch in charge _and_  claim sweet little Betty Cooper like that. No. Cheryl also had something to prove. 

Kissing Cheryl Blossom was not what you would think. It wasn’t soft and romantic... not like it was with Veronica. But it was different and Betty liked it. A lot. She didn’t even mind how Cheryl had grabbed her chin firmly and kept her in place as she more or less devoured her lips. There had only been a second when she felt Veronica’s tongue in her mouth but now it was Cherly’s exploring every space of her mouth. Her teeth were biting down on her bottom lip, nibbling and causing a raw feeling and it was hard for Betty to keep up with it but she seemed to be doing well enough because there were heavy breaths exchanged between them and Cheryl was grabbing Betty’s wrist so she could pull her hand up to grip her chest and even though she was guiding her (and doing most of the work), Cheryl was getting _loud_  and it gave Betty a weird sense of pride... to get Cheryl Blossom making noises like she was. 

But, eventually, it had to end. Cheryl was pulling away and Betty was tracing over every mark with her fingertips and looking at a concerned reflection when she realized just what happened. In fact, she was reaching over to her stereo to turn on the music just so she could possibly make up for the sounds that might’ve been coming from her room. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Cheryl murmured, walking up behind her and looking at her dirty work in the mirror. She grinned a little as Betty reached out to grab a make up wipe and went to go sit on the edge of her bed. While she did that, Cheryl went up to the mirror and wiped off any lipstick that would’ve smeared around the corner of her mouth.   


“Your room’s so sweet!”  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to do more Betty/Cheryl or add in the Veronica/Cheryl moment or have a Betty/Cheryl/Veronica moment... we'll see! I just needed to write this because... I just did?


End file.
